five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayako The Alligator
Ayako The Alligator is a Alligator Animatronic, She is Female She Has Light-Green Scales on Her Entire Body, Except For Her Head (Not Lower Jaw and Around Eyes) and Sides of Waist. She is Missing The Suit on Both Hands. She Has a Few Rips on Her Legs, Torso and Arms. She Has Light-Red Eyes. She Wears a Very Ragged Pink Bikini, Ragged Pink Garment, Red Belt and Shark-Tooth Necklace. She Has a 2nd Necklace With a Blue Orb In-Between Her Breast. She Has Large Breast and Hips. She Also Knows Japanense. She Has Metal Ring Piercings on Her Belly-Button and Nose Withered Version: She is Still Missing The Suit on Her Hand, She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot and Left Lower-Leg. Her Jaw is Broken and Un-Hidged Like Withered Chica. Her Voice-Box Stutters Alot. She is Rusty and Tattered. Both of Her Eyes are Black With Glitchy Dark-Red Pupils Toy Version: Her Teeth and Sharper and Her Tail is Longer and Has More Spikes on It. She is Taller With Neon-Red Eyes, Darker Scales and Dark-Red Cheeks. She is Only Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand Instead of Both. She Has Bigger Hips, Breast, and Eyelashes. Her Scales and Metal Piercings are More Shiny. The Core on Her Necklace is Golden and Her Red Belt is Now Black Phantom Version: Her Left Eye and Right Hand is Now Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Both Forearms, Left Thigh, Left Hand and Both Lower-Legs. She is Tattered and Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Her Only Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil Nightmare Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Lower-Leg, Right Thigh and Left Forearm. Her Metal Piercings, Endoskeleton, and The Core on Her Second Necklace are Now Blood-Red. Her Red Belt, Bikini, and Garment are Slighty More Torn. Her Eyes are Dark-Red, She Has 3 Rows of Oil-Stained Teeth Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Her Right Arm. She Has Holes on Her Torso, Mask, and Right Thigh. She is Missing The Suit on Left Hand and Left Foot. Her Left Eye's Pupil is White and Glitchy. Her Right Eye is completely Red. She is a Little Moldy Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm and Face. Her Right Arm, Right Hand, Right Leg and Right Foot are Missing It's Suit. She Has a Rip on Her Torso. She is Burnt With a Very Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: Her Eyes are Black With Glowing Neon-Green Pupils. She Has Blood All Over Her Body. She Has Spikes on Her Tail and Fingers. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Lower-Leg and Right Upper-Arm. Fredbear Version: Her Model Looks The Same as Her FNAF 1 Version, But Her Eyes are a Slighty More Sunken, Her Red Belt is Orange, Her Breast and Hips are a Little Bigger, Her Bikini and Garment isn't Torn, The Orb Necklace's Orb is Silver and She Isn't Missing The Suit on Her Hands.